Airship House
}} Airship House is the 7th episode of Season 4. Plot The episode begins with Oggy using the helium tank to inflate three balloons for Jack's birthday party. He then spots Joey and inflates him as he laughs off. Joey asks Dee Dee and Marky for help but the "help" he gets is only Dee Dee using a needle to pop. He tells him don't but it's too late. Dee Dee pops Joey who buzzes like a balloons and flies straight to the wall next to himself and Marky who laughs hysterically at him as he looks deflated. The cockroach trio takes the helium tank and a big box filled with uninflated balloons and goes up to the attic where they inflate all the balloons. The cockroach trio quickly exits the attic. Then, Joey locks the attic door and puts the attic key into Dee Dee insides. They stick to the ceiling and suddenly, the house takes off and floats to the sky like a huge dirigible. Oggy finishes with his restroom business but feel his house shaky. He looks through the window and then goes out the main door and sees his house floating high. He proceeds to the attic but the attic door is locked. The cockroach trio laughs as Joey and Marky reveal the attic key inside Dee Dee's stomach with a torch. Oggy becomes furious. Before he starts chasing the roaches, he calls his cousin Jack for help. Jack answers the phones and looks up, seeing Oggy's house floating away. He getting in his car and goes after the flying house. Oggy notices that his house is flying straight towards the electric cables. He then builds an aerial rudder using a door and a broom, and uses it to steer away from the electic cables. That impresses the cockroach trio and Jack celebrates that Oggy is safe for now. However, Joey makes a dirty move by cutting one of the electric cables that falls down onto Jack, electrocuting him. He then get back in his car and goes after Oggy house which is flying to the city. Oggy locates Dee Dee and demands to give him the attic key. Dee Dee "responds" back by spitting the sausage to Oggy's left eye. He skeedaddles off, in the midst, he shakes his behind and receives an offscreen audience applause. Oggy chases Dee Dee which Joey and Marky have fun with the rudder. Oggy corners Dee Dee but frantically sees many buildings and skyscapers in his way. He quickly retreats back to the rear and steers his way out narrowly avoiding many buildings and skyscapers along the way. In the meantime, Jack is focused on rescueing Oggy while he is driving on many wrong driving road lanes, banging on a lamp post and a car which the driver is an elderly man who is angrily complaining at Jack, even driving through the entire supermarket. Oggy suddenly spots the tallest skyscraper and tries to steer his house off but Joey saws the handle off and he and his two cockroaches buddies abandon the house. Oggy thinks he still have a chance to avoid this catastrophe. He climbs to the rooftop and pries open the roof window that gives him access to the attic where he discovers the real cause of his house taking off. He then starts popping balloons using his sharp cat nail until he stops as his house slowly descends. Jack has arrived as he is under Oggy's house which lands on him and his car. The cockroach trio take photos and laughs. Oggy sighs in relief and decides to give just one balloon to Jack to celebrate his birthday. Jack cheerfully accepts the balloon but it pops in front of his face. Episode ends. Trivia *The episode may be a spoof of Disney-Pixar 2009 film Up, due to having similarities of plot. *This is a few occasions where Oggy attacks Joey for no (apparently) reason Gallery Inflating lots of balloons.jpg Oggy's house is floating!.jpg Collision imminent!.jpg Video References fr:La maison dirigeable Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)